Ephrain Wainwright
Lord Ephraim Wainwright, also known as the Imp, is the Tremere Regent of the Kenilworth chantry in New York City. Biography Without his embrace into clan Tremere, Ephraim Wainwright would have probably suffered the same fate as other dwarfs in nineteenth-century England. He may have ended up either penniless or as part of an itinerant freakshow. A visiting Irish dignitary of the Tremere felt an uncharacteristic compassion for the man, however, and made him his ghoul. The ghouldom grew into a twisted apprenticeship — many of Lyle’s acquaintances mocked his homely “''Homunculus” and Ephraim routinely handled unsavory duties at Lyle’s requests. As a child of hardship, Ephraim realized that the rude training he was receiving was his way to a better life. After demonstrating his mastery of several of Lyle’s pet theories, Ephraim received the embrace. His Thaumaturgical insights proved his salvation, and he found himself elevated from unsightly dogsbody to promising protégé. Before long, Ephraim completed his apprenticeship and returned to England, making his haven in London. There he purchased an estate, where he continued to study and advance his knowledge of blood magic. After a while, his book studies encouraged him to travel abroad. In the modern nights, he’s known as quite a jetsetter, having visited six of the seven continents, with plans to visit that seventh sometime soon. Ephraim Wainwright is a scholar’s scholar, constantly searching for the next breakthrough or putting some mystic principle to the test. He sees omens and divinations everywhere, which he diligently records in a black journal. His last work, ''Songs of the Eve of Gehenna, has been decried by both the Camarilla and traditional Tremere elders as inflammatory and apocalyptic. Regardless, his insights into the Hermetic arts are nothing short of phenomenal. After relocating his chantry to the United States, he was promptly promoted to a higher circle of mystery. Using his new opportunities, he visited the reformed Succubus Club in Atlanta, to compare his eschatological studies with the numerology of the performance of a Daughter of Cacophony. When an invitation came from Vienna for Regent Wainwright to head a new and prestigious chantry in New York City, he accepted. Since accepting that invitation, Regent Wainwright has been the master of the Kenilworth chantry, the largest of the Tremere houses of study under the Chantry of the Five Boroughs banner. It hasn’t been a smooth transition, however. Political tensions in the city have conspired to place two kindred for whom Wainwright holds little esteem (Sturbridge and Estevez) technically above him. Indeed, Wainwright answers to Sturbridge as she is the high regent of the chantry, and public opinion of the Tremere is guided by the sybarite scoundrel Estevez. Even within his own chantry, sympathies for other Tremere threaten to split the clan’s vaunted unity. Upstarts practice “technomancies” and other bastard sorceries, while even some of the lesser regents and advanced apprentices openly advocate the liberal policies of Estevez and Sturbridge. To that end, Wainwright has a purpose to which he’s been quietly requested by Vienna. He’s to slowly engineer the fall of Aisling Sturbridge, for which his reward will be the High Regency of the Chantry of the Five Boroughs. Estevez doesn’t fit into Vienna’s concerns, but the way Wainwright sees it, well, if Sturbridge isn’t following the Tremere’s code of ethics, she may have tempted a few others into her scurrilous ways. Character Sheet Lord Ephraim Wainwright, “Imp” Sire: Aidan Lyle Nature: Curmudgeon Demeanor: Traditionalist Generation: 8th Embrace: 1821 Apparent Age: Mid 40′s Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 5, Appearance 1 Mental: Perception 5, Intelligence 5, Wits 3 Talents: Alertness 1, Empathy 3, Expression 4, Instruction 3, Intimidation 3, Leadership (Browbeating) 4, Subterfuge 4 Skills: Crafts 3, Etiquette 4, Firearms 1, Herbalism 3, Meditation 3, Melee 1, Stealth 1 Knowledges: Academics 4, Bureaucracy 3, Camarilla Lore 1, Clan Knowledge (Tremere) 4, Computer 1, Enigmas 3, History 3, Linguistics 4, Occult 5, Politics 3, Research 4, Science 3 Disciplines: Auspex 5, Dominate 4, Fortitude 3, Thaumaturgy 5 Thaumaturgical Paths: Alchemy 5, Lure of Flames 5, Movement of the Mind 5, Path of Conjuring 5, Path of Blood 5, Countermagic 4, Hearth Path 4, Elemental Mastery 3, Spirit Manipulation 3, Focused Mind 2 Backgrounds: Clan Prestige 2, Mentor 5, Resources 4, Status 1 Virtues: Conscience 2, Self-Control 4, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 5 Willpower: 7 Gallery Ephraim_wainwright_1.jpg|From Nights of Prophecy Ephraim_wainwright_vtes.jpg|Ephraim VTES illustration References *VTM: New York by Night, p. 82-83 *VTM: Nights of Prophecy, p. 45-46 Category:Tremere Category:Eighth Generation vampires